Home Again
by Lacie'sStoryBook
Summary: In my memories, I don't ever recall seeing him smile. On that day we met, I saw a stoic young man with icy blue eyes. I thought I had no place where I belonged but, he gave a home. AU having lost her parents Mikasa is taken in by Levi.


**Hey there! so this is my first LevixMika fanfic, yay! I hope you enjoy it I had so much fun writing this. I got inspired I guess by some Lxm fan art I saw on Tumblr. I don't know I might continue this or write a story based on this.. depends I guess, i do have something in mind. well then enjoy! :D**

**Home again**.

_In my memories, I don't ever recall seeing him smile. On the day we met I saw a stoic young man with icy blue eyes. _

_I was five when I lost my parents. I had never seen him before.I figured he was a relative as a child services person called him "Ackerman." I was young but I understood. Whether I liked him or not, whether I knew him or not was irrelevant. It didn't matter because I had nowhere to go, I dint have a home to go back to. Thinking back, I don't know how it must have been for him, a young man to look after a child when he himself was just a teenager. I didn't even know why he agreed to take me in. But there was something I didn't know, the reason behind his cold gaze. It made him look somewhat older for his age. i still don't know The reason his eyes held something different than everyone else. The world he knew and the world I knew then, where completely different. back then I couldn't begin to understand him I was just a child and Even now Sometimes ,I still can't comprehend what he's thinking nor his reasons_.

_Little by little we became a part of each other's worlds. Or at least. He became a part of mine._

They where on their way home. Levi walked ahead, mikasa trying to keep up with his long strides stumbled. Levi stopped when he heard a thud only to see five year old mikasa flat faced on the pavement. He didn't know what to do so he only watched as She gave a small whimper her small hands twitching. After a few seconds she slowly stood up.

"I'm..sorry." She said tightening her lips then dusted her uniform.

He finally moved and stood before her. "Why do you apologize?" Her equally stoic eyes met his. For a child to have such eyes it bothered him but, he couldn't blame her after what she's been out through.

"It's dirty now..." He looked at her small face now scraped then down, she also had scrapes on her knees and palms. Any other child would be crying their eyes out. Such children annoyed levi. But Mikasa was different he hadn't noted that till now. Reflectively, he reached out and pat her on the head moving his hand as if he were petting a puppy.

"Your strong, for a brat." That was the first time he'd ever complemented her. In a weird way. But she came to know he was like that.

_It was then that I decided, I wanted to truly be strong. If I was to be with him I didn't want to be a burden to him._

Surprised would be an understatement when she felt being lift up and more so cradled in his arms. Many things swirled in her small head. He'd never really acknowledge her before beside that, he hated dirty things and she was dirty. He resumed the walk home. She couldn't tell what he was thinking behind that blank face.

"won't I get your clothes dirty too?.." "Is that complaining I hear, Would you prefer to walk?" His face looked annoyed but his voice didn't have a trace of it. She shook her head and leaned onto him. He was so warm. Warmth. It was something she hadn't felt In a long time.

_With time, That young man became my most important person In the world. He gave me a home he was my family and I loved him like a brother._

At least That's how Mikasa felt at first.

_On my last year of middle school, I came home earlier than usual_.

Just as she was reaching the door she heard Levi's voice so his home early today. She was about to grab the door nob but stopped when she heard a female voice speak. It was Levi's friend Petra. It was wasn't her voice that made her stop it was what she said.

"Levi..haven't you ever thought about having a girlfriend?" For some reason mikasas heart beat became faster. it was.. A bit painful too. Rooted to the spot she let her hand fall.

"Not in the least. I don't have time for such things." he replied bored.

"So..if you had the time, you would?" Petra sounded a little nervous but knew why, she'd noticed a long time ago. Petra had feelings toward Levi.

"What is this all about Petra? If you have something to say please do get straight to the point." He sounded annoyed. "Well I've just been wondering, I mean, haven't you ever thought about, I don't know..wanting to have your own family in the future?"

"I have no need for such thoughts, there are more important things I have to do."

"By that do you mean mikasa?" Mikasa heart speed up. She wanted to leave, it wasn't like her and it wasn't appropriate to eavesdrop but she couldn't move.

"It has nothing to do with her. What is it with all this Petra?" Mikasa heart clenched. Petra was right. It was something she had selfishly pushed to the back of her mind she knew, Levi had given up so much just to raise her. She was constantly reminded.

"I'm just worried about you. Listen levi, I know how much you care about mikasa but you have to think about yourself a little more." While it was true that he cared for her he wasn't about to admit it after all he wasn't one known for showing his emotions and he wasn't about to start now.

"Tch what the heck, care about that brat? I'm only doing this because I have a responsibility, because I owe it to her to-" He stopped when he heard Eren call out the name of the very person they were talking about. "Hey mikasa! Why didn't you wait for us today?"

Levi quickly walked up to the door and opened it. How long had she been there?

So that's how he felt? And what was that about owing it to her? She broke out of her thoughts as Eren called out to her. She was startled when the door was opened by Levi. Petra who was sitting on a couch stood up abruptly and spoke nervously.

"Ah..Mikasa! Nice to see you. H-how was school today." She gave a nervous smile.

"It was a productive day."she answered as if she hadn't been there at all.

Levi stood without a word. Everything, everyone was still for a few seconds the only sound was erens confused voice. "What's going on?.." He spoke softly more directed at Armin as if he had an answer.

It hurt..somehow, it hurt. Why? She knew someday they would part ways. It was something she was prepared for then why? Why did it hurt. Her eyes stung. _Don't cry don't you DARE cry_.

"I'm sorry I was just, I dint mean to.." Her voice steady but Levi's heart clenched as her expression for once was like an open book. She had a sad expression on for a second but she quickly covered it.

"I forgot something at school, I will be back later I should probably hurry. See you later Petra." Before she took off running levi could still see it, the pain in her eyes. The pressure in his chest was strange to him that for once it took him a couple of minutes to register. "L-levi?"

"Shit." He grit his teeth and took off after her. He had messed up and that had caused the look on her face. He was responsible for hurting her. He was so angry, at himself.

She was sitting at a tree close to the playground in the park . The sun was setting the view looked quite nice from up there. When she was young she remembered coming to this spot with Armin and Eren. Just as she looked down she saw Levi from afar. He saw me. She jumped down and She ran, she ran as fast as she could as fast as her legs could muster strength.

By the time Levi had ran after Mikasa she was gone. After that he spend quite the time looking for her everywhere when he finally saw her. She was sitting on top of a tree. As soon as she realized he saw her she jumped down and ran.

_Tch That idiot._

she heard his voice. "Hey Mikasa!" She pretended not to hear and kept on running. She knew she had a good amount of distance between them. I'm so foolish, to think I could ever belong somewhere again.

"Mikasa stop!" He sounded closer. He would eventually catch up to her so she stopped. There was no point in running away. They stood for a few seconds before Mikasa spoke up.

"I'm sorry..because of me you've had to give up so many things. I've just been holding you back. All this time, even though I tried not to I've only been a burden to you." She was glad her back was facing him because although her voice did not waver or break she did not know what kind of expression she had, she was trying so hard to hold in her tears.

Levi watched her back. That brat, who was she trying to fool. He knew she wanted to cry. Although she'd never shed a tear before he knew, he knew HER so well.

She felt herself being tugged by the wrist feeling a rush of air as she collided with something..or someone. That someone being levi. "Listen up, I'm only going to say this once. What I said back there..It wasn't true, I said it because.. Damn I don't know." He sounded irritated.

Her eyes widened as She felt levi hold her In What seemed to be an attempt at a hug. His hand laid on top of her head. She would've never expected a hint of affection? From him. The only other time he held her was when she was a little girl. It was On that day.

"You fool, if I though you were a burden I would have left you a long time ago. You should know that by now." Did he really mean it? But..

"Levi, When you said you owed it to me, what did you mean?"it seemed like a sensitive matter but she didn't like beating around the bush. He sighed and looked up at the sky as if searching for something.

"There are many things I have to tell you, but right now is not the best time."

"When will the best time be?"

"when the time comes I will tell you everything. Please, trust me." She knew he was being truthful. She closed her eyes as he held her. this time it felt different than that time. What had changed? "I trust you."

_I couldn't understand_ _why my heart began to echo in my ears. Faster and faster it drummed against my chest._

_Ah..maybe I might be getting sick_..she thought.

"Also,You don't have to hold it in. It's alright to cry once in a while." He felt her small palm clench on his chest and felt her move her head up a little. She looked up at him or at least attempted as his chest covered her vision. "Is it..really okay?" She heard his chest rumble as he spoke. He felt her tears soak his shirt still, she did not make a sound. "Yeah." She cried, for what she hadn't been able to. Because she missed her parents, because she missed her home.

She soon stopped, quickly she wiped away her tears while levi looked away with his hands on his pockets. She probably felt embarrassed as she had never before shown emotion. He turned and started walking ahead

"Come on brat, the only trouble you've cause me is making me look for you everywhere." Mikasa felt her heart feel strange, a light sensation, fuzzy, warm.

"You've been..looking for me?" If he had turned he would have seen the blush that betrayed her stoic features. Barely a whisper but he heard her familiar monotone statement made him feel strange, awkward maybe? He didn't know. "Tch. Hurry up or I really am leaving you behind." Unbeknown to each other, they both smiled. As she walked beside him she was reminded of the warmth she felt that day he first held her. Of something important she'd forgotten.

_that day I knew, I was home again_.


End file.
